


Thinking

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: No Fandoms Apply, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Bullying (mentioned), Child Abuse, Child Abuse (mentioned), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Murder (mentioned), Written as a discussion, Written as a question, abuse (mentioned), written as an in-depth view through a camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: We watched 12 Angry Men in a class and I thought of a concept and boom here it is





	Thinking

The screen flickers before bringing up a viewing of a young girl pacing in a dark area. She seems to pause before turning and approaching the camera and stops, pulling out a previously unseen —or perhaps a previously unexisting?— chair and sitting down. She leans forward slightly, her irises moving about as if she were trying to discern where the viewers’ eyes would be, before settling for looking at the dead center of the camera lens. She takes a deep breath before starting.

“Hi my name is...No that doesn’t matter right now. You don’t need to know my name. I’m here to ask about something that’s important to me, and I want you to make your own judgements, your own arguments, and I want you to share these opinions with people who are important to you.”

She started off nervously but slowly sounded more confident as she continued, taking another breath before continuing. 

“What I’m about to speak of, is probably not safe for younger ears, so please listen at your own discretion.”

She bobs her head quickly in a nod as she kept speaking.

“When someone is abused or bullied, sometimes even both, they want it to stop. They want this pain, this constant fear of the source, they want it to stop. When someone is beat mercilessly, or belittled constantly, they would do anything for it just to stop. And the longer it goes on, the more desperate they are. No one wants to be told that they are worthless, that they’re a waste of space, no one needs them. No one wants to be beaten black and blue and being lied to that no matter what, that they deserve this pain.”

She begins, making small gestures such as mimicking someone cowering, or making movements as though she were flinching. 

“And as with any problem, the way you take care of it, is to get rid of the source. So what if that source is a person? Well, there are multiple ways. They can try to report the bullying and the abuse, they can try to escape the people hurting them. But what if no one listens, what if no one believes them? What if they can’t get away?”

She had stood up and begun to pace again, the chair disappearing despite the camera frame not changing. 

“What if nothing works? Well... can you truly blame them for trying to uproot a weed?” 

She questioned loudly before turning abruptly to face the camera again. 

“Of course morally you can! But when you follow their logic, it’s easy to see how they may come to that conclusion. It’s weird isn’t it? That so many people just...snap!”

She spread her arms out to exaggerate the word ‘snap’, throwing them out behind her. 

“It’s not a good thing, and it’s a worrisome trend that keeps reappearing so... What can we do to stop it? What can we do to help people who feel so trapped, that they can’t escape the people hurting them, how do we help them get to a safe place? How can we stop this?!”

She exclaimed and stormed to the camera, looking almost furious before deflating and stepping back.

“How do we stop this? That is what I want you to ponder.”

She slumped down, sitting down on the chair, that seemed to reappear from the nothingness, as she fiddled with her jewelry.

“Oh uh... Thank you. That’s all. Cut the tape—“ 

The video cuts off, leaving a black screen.


End file.
